brothermayihavesomeoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Big Pete/@comment-206.57.237.121-20170516120501
Hump me, fuck me Daddy better make me choke (you better) Hump me, fuck me My tunnel loves a deep throat (it do) Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick) I want to eat your dick (I do) But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't) So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence My fingers in it, gentle (yeah) Explore this nigga mental I'mma write my name on his dick (his dick) Don't need a pen or a pencil (no I don't) All I need is my body (my body) My pussy pink just like salami (ooh!) Don't need no drink to get naughty (no) 'Cause bitch I'm not Bill Cosby (I'm not) My pussy mean, and it's clean (It clean) I'm not a squirter, I cream (squirt squirt!) Keep it smelling like baby wipes I never smell like sardines (ew!) This will never fucking end (It won't) Ballerina that dick when I spin (I spin) I fucked this nigga so good I ain't swallow one kid, I think I swallowed twins Hump me, fuck me Daddy better make me choke (you better) Hump me, fuck me My tunnel loves to deep throat (it do) Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick) I want to eat your dick (I do) But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't) So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist Mouth wide open, mouth wide open Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence Just come put it down my butt (my butt) Let's shoot a movie, no cuts Ride the dick, get my nipples licked That's breastfeeding while we fuck (thirsty) Finna get the dick wet and firm (firm) You better sweat me out of my perm (my perm) Can't wait 'til it's my turn I wanna blow bubbles with sperm Wanna hit it from the back Let me arch my back Once I arch my back That mean attack this pussy Don't need a porn star 'cause I'm the moderin (no) All my spit on his dick sound like I'm gargling Make him bust three nuts, is the task My panties stuck in my ass So I pulled them down to show him the pearl Made his pubic hairs curl fast Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Come fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Fuck this pussy Come fuck this pussy